FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to the fields of distributed computing systems, client-server computing and object oriented programming. Specifically, the present invention is a method and apparatus for providing client programs the ability to communicate with objects on unknown and untrusted servers in a safe and secure manner.